1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for filtering potable water, and more particularly, to such devices that are of the low pressure type.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multitude of devices exist for filtering potable water and they all work with different degrees of efficiency to eliminate undesirable particles, substances, and living organisms from the water being filtered. Many of these devices, however, utilize the relatively high pressure available from the tap water supply. This necessarily rushes the water through the filtering media preventing the efficient filtering function for which the device was designed. Typically, the designer's concern for efficient filtering of the water is comprised with throughput considerations.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,123 issued to Stanley and entitled Regenerative Counter Top Water Conditioner. However, it differs from the present invention because it does not provide for back-washing thereby loosing or freeing up the particles laid up against the screen members.
Another device Applicant believes to be relevant is the Subcommittee Interchangeable Cartridge Drinking Water Purification System described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,808 issued to Haque in 1990. This device requires the use of a high pressure water supply that is forced through the device in one direction through compacted filtering media.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.